A vehicle lifter is a lifting apparatus for a maintenance vehicle currently used in the sections of a motor car and an urban rail car, and comprises a steel structure part, a lifting unit part (commonly, a vehicle body lifting unit, a bogie lifting unit, etc.) and an electric control part; wherein the vehicle body lifting unit comprises a middle support, a vertical support rod, a support head and a transmission part; the support head is vertically arranged at the top of the vertical support rod. The bogie lifting unit comprises a middle support, a bending arm support rod, a horizontal beam and a transmission part; the horizontal beam is arranged on the top of the bending arm support rod. The positions of the middle support and the transmission part are fixed, the vertical support rod and the bending arm support rod are provided by being parallel to a transmission screw and being perpendicular to the ground, and driving the screw via a motor, the positions of the vertical support rod and the bending support rod may be changed by being parallel to the screw. The vehicle lifter may be used for lifting an alignment car or an unassembled car, may replace all the bogies at the same time or replace one bogie, and may meet the requirements of disassembly, assembly and maintenance for vehicles.
Since the car is relatively expensive, in order to ensure the safe and reliable operation of the vehicle lifter device, the lifting unit thereof needs a loading test before leaving a factory, at present, there is no any device and method for the loading test of vehicle lifter lifting unit before leaving the factory at home and abroad.